<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dweller of Vault 52 by EyeBeast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755904">The Dweller of Vault 52</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast'>EyeBeast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fallout (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BBW, Fat - Freeform, Weight Gain, immobile, ssbbw, wg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25755904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyeBeast/pseuds/EyeBeast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of living out in the wastes, a woman by the name of Laney decides to take shelter in the vacant Vault 52, unaware of its unusual purpose.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Dweller of Vault 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In the barren wastes that used to be Wisconsin, roamed a lone, woman with blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing a faded, blue jumpsuit with her treasured Pip-boy on her wrist and a laser rifle held together by duct tape in her hands. Years of surviving on her own in the wastes, left her as little more than skin and bones; what little feminine curves she had were hidden beneath her jumpsuit. Her blue eyes, constantly, shifted back and forth as she walked, her bony hands tightening their grip on her gun at even the slightest, sign of movement.</p>
<p>    Laney hadn’t always been this way, in fact, for most of her life, she had been raised in the comfort of Vault 146, without a care in the world. The picturesque life had left Laney yearning for a life outside, her young mind drawn to one of her vault’s major rules. On the onset of her 18th birthday she was given the option to leave the vault, with the catch of never being able to return. When that day came, Laney was the first one awake, standing at the vault exit, with backpack in hand. As she walked out into the wasteland, the possibilities of adventure muffled the loud clang of the heavy, vault door closing behind her, locking inside her friends and family.</p>
<p>    It didn’t take long for Laney to get her first taste of wasteland life, as she walked into the first settlement she saw only to nearly, escape a group of raiders looking to add her to their collection of slaves. Running from the raider camp, Laney encountered the worst that the wasteland could throw at her. From ghouls, to super mutants, to roaming murderous robots, everything seemed committed to killing the young woman in a strange and gruesome way. Thirsting for adventure and drowning in the wasteland’s worst, Laney took the first chance she could to retreat back to her vault. Unfortunately, no matter how much she banged on the door and begged, the heavy metal wouldn’t budge, the people still dwelling inside persistent on keeping their rules intact. Turned away from the people she used to call her neighbors, Laney once again set out into the wasteland with a new goal in mind of finding a new vault to live in.</p>
<p>    For three years, Laney had wandered the waste, ever in search of a place to call home. Within the first year she had discovered an old Vault-Tec building, where she found a database of all the vaults in the surrounding area. The list gave her hope each time she approached one of the shelters, only to be swiftly reminded that the wastes were not that kind. Each and every vault she had visited had either been run down, sealed shut, or been invaded by the unruly residents of the wasteland. By sheer force of will, Laney carried on, but with a belly devoid of food and only a few charges left in her laser rifle, it would only be a matter of time before her journey came to an abrupt end.</p>
<p>    Climbing over a wind eroded rock, Laney spied her next target, a lone metal door, hidden inside the recess of a mountain. Approaching the entrance, Laney slid her fingers along the wall until she found the hidden access port. Connecting it to her Pip-boy, she entered the same access code she had done 27 times before, a pleasant ding and a winking Vault Boy letting her know the door was unlocked. Entering the metal door, Laney was greeted by a gigantic bulkhead, bearing the number 52 in bright yellow letters. Once again, Laney hooked up her Pip-boy and activated the opening sequence. The bulkhead moved with a slow, grinding turn, seeming to move the earth itself as it opened. Seeing a glimmer of artificial light peering through, Laney readied her laser rifle, ready to meet the vault’s inhabitants.</p>
<p>    Instead of an irradiated monster, Laney was greeted by a Mr. Handy robot, it’s round body painted a shimmering baby blue and it’s three mechanical eyes, showing more friendliness than bloodlust. It’s four appendages were equipped with three fingered, metal hands, an oddity considering how many she had run into that had tried to cut her up with buzz saws. The robot floated over to her, carried by its hover jets and outstretched one of its hands. “Hello miss,” the robot began, its body dipping in a crude form of a bow. “Welcome to Vault 52. Are you one of our guests?”</p>
<p>    “Guests?” Laney asked, lowering her weapon.</p>
<p>    “Yes, are you one of them? If you are, I must say you are quite late. You were due for admittance over 200 years ago.”</p>
<p>    “Um, yes I’m a guest,” Laney said. “I ran a bit late with traffic.”</p>
<p>    “Ah, of course. Well no matter, let’s get underway. My name is Big Blue and if you’ll follow me, I’ll get you acquainted with your new life at Vault 52.”</p>
<p>    Big Blue turned to lead Laney back into the vault, giving her the perfect opportunity to shoot him in the back of the head before things got messy. Then again, she couldn’t remember the last time someone or something had been so courteous to her in the wasteland. Lowering her rifle, Laney followed the robot inside, locking the door behind her to prevent any unwanted visitors.</p>
<p>    As the robot led the way down the strangely, wide tunnels of the vault, the machinery inside whirred to life. Lights blinking on in the passing rooms, seemed to wake up the other robots stationed inside, ranging from more Mr. Handy units, Protectotrons, and even a few Robobrains. Each one greeted Laney in the same manner as the robot before her, before speeding off down the halls to begin their duties.</p>
<p>    “Despite your tardiness, I’m afraid to say you’re the first to arrive,” Big Blue said, typing in the code to the supply bay.</p>
<p>    “The first?” Laney asked.</p>
<p>    “Yes, not even our Vault-Tec authorized officers have been able to arrive at their jobs on time. They’ll be getting quite the intimidating pink slip in their mailbox I assure you.” The light above the door lit up and Big Blue drifted out of Laney’s way. “In the meantime, we will do our best to accommodate you miss. Please get dressed in your standard issue Vault 52 jumpsuit and remove all foreign items from the outside for decontamination. Once you are finished, I’ll lead you to the dining area for your orientation.”</p>
<p>    “Thank you,” Laney said, passing through the door and closing it behind her for privacy.</p>
<p>    Inside the room were pristine, vacuum sealed jumpsuits, hanging up on multiple rows of clothes racks. Grabbing the first suit she saw, Laney popped open the seal and was overwhelmed by the amount of leather that popped out. The jumpsuits she had come across in her travels had all been designed to be form fitting to any wearer, but the mass of blue leather in her hand looked like she had mistaken it for a trash bag. Confused, Laney checked to see if she had picked the wrong size, only to be met by the letters XS on the tag. Heaving an annoyed sigh, Laney undressed and shoved herself in the oversized jumpsuit, hoping that the robots could eventually, alter it for her.</p>
<p>    “Okay I’m done,” Laney called out, exiting the dressing room, a flap of empty jumpsuit hanging off of her back. “Do you have any other suits?”</p>
<p>    “I’m sorry miss, but that is all we have. Don’t worry thought, give it time and we’ll make sure you have more appropriate clothing.”</p>
<p>    “If you say so.” Laney held out her hands and handed her old clothing and faithful rifle to the helpful robot. “What are you going to do with this stuff?”</p>
<p>    “I shall put them in storage for you miss. If at any point you wish to have them returned to you, just say the word and I shall bring them.”</p>
<p>    Laney laughed. “If I ever need that stuff again, it’ll be too soon.”</p>
<p>    Big Blue picked up Laney’s supplies and started to float away. “Very good miss. Now follow me to the dining room and I’ll get you acquainted with your new life in Vault 52.”</p>
<p>     Laney shuffled along with the robot, constantly adjusting her suit in an attempt to try and make it more comfortable. As her hand tugged at the flap of fabric across her stomach, her fingers traced against her flat stomach and felt the constant growling that she had been dealing with for the past three days. What remained of her food had been tossed away as a distraction for a Yao Guai, leaving her close to the point of starvation. Rubbing her empty belly, Laney nearly, tripped as she stepped over the threshold into the dining room. Rebalancing herself, she looked around the room until her eyes met the table sitting in the center. About two dozen snack cakes were perched on top, still in their clear, plastic wrappers and accompanied by a six pack of Nuka Cola, the bottles misting with ice cold frost.</p>
<p>    Without a second thought, Laney dived into the feast, ripping open a wrapper and eating an entire snack cake in one bite. Immediately, Laney was reminded of the sweet creamy flavor that she had on occasion enjoyed in her own vault, but had become much rarer during her wasteland travels. Tossing away the empty wrapper, Laney popped open one of the bottles of soda and chugged it, sating her dry mouth. Finishing off the cola in a matter of seconds, Laney slammed the empty bottle onto the table and let out a satisfied belch.</p>
<p>    “Are you enjoying the food madam?” Big Blue asked.</p>
<p>    “Yes it’s so good,” Laney replied, cramming another snack cake into her mouth.</p>
<p>    “Good to hear miss. The food produced at Vault 52 is designed to be the perfect sustenance to delight even the most particular of tongues. What you’re eating now is just a small sample of the extraordinary foodstuff our facility has in store.”</p>
<p>    Tossing aside another empty wrapper, Laney wiped her mouth free of crumbs and drank heavily from one of the bottles. “Like what?”</p>
<p>    “I’d tell you, but that would ruin the surprise. Just trust us to ensure that your life in Vault 52 is one of comfort where you will have no wants or needs.”</p>
<p>    Laney finished off the last of the cakes and tossed the wrapper onto the floor, rubbing her needy stomach. “If you say so. As long as you keep bringing me food I’ll play along. That being said, could I please have some more?”</p>
<p>    “Of course miss, right away.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    A pleasant chime sounded off from the PA system, rousing Laney from her peaceful rest. With an annoyed groan, she rolled out of bed, her round belly swaying back and forth as her feet touched the ground. Three months living in Vault 52 had done little to make her accustomed to the daily schedule, the only reason she still bothered getting out of bed was the promise that Big Blue had another meal waiting for her in the dining room. Heaving herself out of bed, Laney made her way to the closet and started to get dressed.</p>
<p>    Stretching he panties to their limits, Laney she squeezed them over her thick butt cheeks, letting them go with a loud snap against her waist, its flesh oozing over the small piece of fabric. Putting the straps of her bra over her broad shoulders, Laney was met with her daily chore of straining her muscles to try and secure the back hook, taking a mental note to ask Big Blue for something to replace her restrictive, D-cup bra.  Finally, sucking in her gut, Laney zipped up her size large jumpsuit, the leather pinching her flab in certain areas as she shoved on her boots. Stopping for a moment in front of her bathroom sink, she splashed water on her face and took a moment to brush her hair, relishing in the freedom in letting the long, golden strands drape freely down her neck, without fear of getting it grabbed during a fight.</p>
<p>    Stepping out into the hallway, Laney was greeted by a Robobrain doing its daily cleaning routine. Laney was overjoyed to discover, that the robots of Vault 52 were just as friendly as Big Blue. They mainly spent their time maintaining and cleaning the vault, but whenever she wanted a snack, needed a drink refilled, or felt like a back massage, the nearest robot would be there to meet her every whim. For now, though, Laney, simply asked the robot to refill the mini-fridge in her room and made her way towards the dining hall.</p>
<p>    Sliding open the door to the dining area Laney was hit with the wonderful scent that had greeted her every morning. Sitting on the table, was a platter of food larger than what she would ever hope to find even after three months of scavenging. A stack of pancakes dripping in syrup and covered with a stick of butter, loomed over a plate of three fried eggs, four slices of toasts covered in jam and more butter. On a separate plate, sat a collection thick sausages, and a dozen slices of crispy bacon, freshly rehydrated from the vault’s mass stores of meat developed to last for hundreds of years.</p>
<p>    Laney took her seat at the table and dove into her breakfast, swallowing pancakes whole, in-between drowning everything in syrup. Her appetite was developed from a need to eat the enormous amount of food the robots continuously, brought her. Glancing at the food supplies report, Laney figured out that the vault had enough to feed a population of 200 people over the course of thousands of years.  Seeing as how Laney was the only vault dweller and how it pained her to see so much food thrown into the furnace, she had gained the habit of stuffing herself until she was ready to burst. Even then, after three months of eating triple-sized portions of meals and going to bed feeling like an overinflated balloon, she hadn’t even made a dent in the food supplies.</p>
<p>    Soaking up her last slice of toast in the leftover pool of syrup on her plate, Laney took one last satisfied bite, her hand rubbing the enlarged sphere of fat pushing against her suit. “That was great as always BB,” she said, waving him over to pick up her plate.</p>
<p>    “Wonderful to hear Ms. Laney,” Big Blue replied, swiftly, cleaning up her mess. “I’ll begin cooking up your brunch. Do you have any plans in the meantime?”</p>
<p>    “I don’t know. Can I see the list?”</p>
<p>    “Of course, madam.”</p>
<p>    A brochure slid out from one of Big Blue’s slots and Laney pulled it out. Turning through the pages, Laney scanned the long list of entertainment that the vault offered. Everything from a massive library of books, both physical and on tape, to thousands of movies, shows, and even a couple of computer games graced the list, enough that Laney was sure she could spend her whole life perusing the collection and never do the same thing twice. Strangely enough, the list seemed to omit any kind of physical recreation, not even anything as strenuous as a ping pong table. The only thing that Laney would consider anywhere close to exercise was a small section in the back of the brochure under adult entertainment, describing a robot that was codenamed Mr. Fisto. Shuddering at the thought of the kind of person who would have sex with a robot, she settled on a list of movies and handed the brochure back to Big Blue.</p>
<p>    Getting up from her seat, Laney took her time leaving the dining hall, her breakfast slowing her down considerably. She only made it a few steps into the hall before she had to lean against the wall to catch her breath, her bloated stomach, painfully trying to digest her meal.</p>
<p>    “Is something wrong mam?” Big Blue asked.</p>
<p>    “No, just a little, tired is all,” Laney said, taking deep breaths as she wiped a bead of sweat off of her face.</p>
<p>    “Oh dear, that will just not do. Allow me to summon some assistance miss.”</p>
<p>    Big Blue made a whistling sound from his speakers, that reverberated through the vault’s chambers. A few seconds later, the hallway door slid open to allow a floating, egg-shaped chair to drift into the dining hall. Parking itself next to Laney, it stood motionless, waiting for her to get on.</p>
<p>    “What is this?” Laney asked.</p>
<p>    “It is another fine piece of Vault-Tec innovation miss,” Big Blue eagerly answered. “The Vault-Egg is a specially designed to chair to assist guests that have trouble moving on their own. Since you are overburdened with your morning meal, I called it out of storage to assist you.”</p>
<p>    Holding onto Big Blue for balance, Laney lowered herself onto the padded cushion of the Vault Egg. The round chair fit her engorged form comfortably, her body sinking into the comfortable seat. Leaning back in her seat, she allowed her overstuffed gut to stretch out between her legs, her hand absentmindedly rubbing her stomach. “This is pretty nice. Why didn’t you tell me about this before?”</p>
<p>    “Quite simply, you didn’t ask. Vault 52 is equipped with many technological marvels such as this. I will reveal them to you, when they are deemed necessary to assist you during your stay.”</p>
<p>    Laney’s chair, rose up again, lifting her up like she was light as a feather. Turning itself around, it started to carry Laney out into the hall towards the movie theater. As she floated through the halls, Laney mind lingered on Big Blue’s words. Pulling up her Pip-boy, she skimmed through her Vault-Tec files to try and find out what was behind Vault 52. Unfortunately, all she could find was a personel listing, alongside each invited guest’s weight and personal diet. Taking a moment for her eyes to scan the controls of the chair, she pressed a button on her armchair and stopped it in its place.</p>
<p>    “Is something wrong Ms. Laney?” Big Blue asked.</p>
<p>    “On second thought, I want to make a quick trip to my office,” Laney said, awkwardly, messing with the controls to get it to move in the right direction.</p>
<p>    “Ah very good, miss. You are a fine example of an overseer.”</p>
<p>    Floating into the office, Laney parked her chair behind the overseer work desk and turned on the computer. As the only human in the vault, she had been given the position of overseer by default, allowing her full access to the main vault computer. Until now, she had only used it to play games and occasionally, tweak the meal plan to suit her tastes, but now she was driven to find out exactly, what this vault was made for. Logging in and scrolling through the files with, Laney soon realized that it was going to take a while for her to dig through the thousands of files of information contained within.</p>
<p>    Letting out an exhausted sigh from just looking at the list, Laney pulled open her drawer and retrieved a spare bag of chips to snack on. Swallowing a handful of chips, Laney turned on the built in communicator in her Pip-boy. “BB, go ahead and bring my brunch up to the office. I’m going to be here for a while.”</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    Turning the showerhead on full blast, Laney brushed her thick fingertips through her hair, letting the water cascade off of her shoulders and soak into her various fat folds. Six months of stuffing herself with the best that Vault 52 had to offer, had completely buried her old body under a mountain of thick fat, leaving her larger than most of the creatures she used to run away from. Her breasts had jumped up multiple sizes during her stay, the lack of clothing letting the melon-sized orbs rest freely on top of her belly. Unable to reach her backside with her plump fingers, Laney called over Big Blue to pick up a brush and scrub her. The robot paid diligent attention to each flap of back flab thoroughly, scrubbing the thick, cellulite-covered skin. Laney let out a loud yelp, as Big Blue dug the brush in-between her massive butt crack, going back and forth and jiggling her oversized rear like jello. With her backside cleaned, all that was left was for Laney to lean back against the tile wall to allow Big Blue the area needed to wash her stomach. Laney let out a pleased sigh as the sponge made its pass around her fat folds and belly button, loving the way the bubbles felt against her thick skin. She had become quite used to the struggles associated with the blubbery fat, but overall had come to accept the extra assistance considering her last medical checkup put her at 476 pounds.</p>
<p>    With the last bit of soap dripping down her tree trunk-like thighs, Laney stepped out of the shower and go to work getting dressed. Underwear was pointless to her, everything the vault had being too small or too uncomfortable to hold back her wide assets, forcing her to waltz about the vault in only her jumpsuit.  She had moved past most of the jumpsuit sizes the vault offered, being only barely, able to fit inside of a XXXL suit. Sucking in her gut, Big Blue was able to fasten her zipper with mere inches of fabric to spare, making her movements constrained until she reached the comfort of her Vault Egg chair. Leaning back in her seat, Laney risked tearing apart her suit as she lazily, let her gut hang out between her legs.</p>
<p>    “What are your plans for the day milady?” Big Blue said, handing her a pre-breakfast consisting of a bag of snack cakes and a bottle of Nuka-Cola.</p>
<p>    “Same as most days BB,” she said, chugging half her soda and letting out loud belch. “Spend the morning typing away at the computer and then after lunch lounge in the theater and go through the next collection of movies.” Laney paused, shoving handful of dough in her mouth and swallowing, licking the cream off of her lips. “Seriously, after six months you should know the daily routine.”</p>
<p>    “I apologize Ms. Laney. I’m just following my programming.”</p>
<p>    “It’s alright BB, just make sure you give me extra bacon, I’m feeling particularly hungry this morning.”</p>
<p>    “Yes mam,” Big Blue said, giving Laney a robotic salute as she floated into her office.</p>
<p>    Laney lowered her seat into the space behind the desk, her belly pushing up against the table, making it hard to get any work done. Balancing the keyboard on her gut, Laney blew out the crumbs stuck in-between the keys from the day before and got to work. Her overseer status gave her unlimited access to research journals, inter-company e-mails, and a plethora of information only meant for elite Vault-Tec staff. The problem she had, was that even with spending half of each day in her office sifting through the information, she had barely, read through a fraction of the data.</p>
<p>    Mindlessly, scrolling through files, stuffing her face full of chips, Laney randomly, stopped on a file marked E-2F4U. Clicking open the folder, Laney stopped chewing her food as she read the exact purpose of her vault. What she assumed to be enough food to last 200 people over many generations, was actually meant for 20 people with high appetites and a low metabolism. Everything from the high in fat food, to the chairs, and the small army of servant robots was meant to encourage its inhabitants into becoming immobile blobs of fat. Leaning back in her seat, Laney swallowed her mouthful of food, swearing she could feel her belly getting heavier as the mush hit her stomach. Staring down at the gigantic barrel of fat that was her belly, she poked and prodded her meaty, Vault 52 approved, body.</p>
<p>    “You’re 2nd breakfast is ready Ms. Laney,” Big Blue announced, floating into the room with a platter consisting of nothing but bacon, dripping with grease.</p>
<p>    Laney watched in silence as the plate was placed in-between her and the computer. Even knowing what Vault 52 had done to her, it didn’t stop her from looking at the food and licking her lips with hunger. Instinctively, Laney reached out for a strip of bacon, ready to shovel it into her mouth to take care of her ravenous appetite. Inches away from her lips, Laney shook her head back and forth to regain her senses. Pushing the plate aside, she stared back at the computer screen, looking over the file over and over again.</p>
<p>    “Is something wrong with your breakfast Ms. Laney?” Big Blue asked.</p>
<p>    Laney ignored the robot for a moment, as her plump fingers skimmed through until she found what she was looking for. “BB, I want you to bring me a sample of serum XFS.”</p>
<p>    “Quite a peculiar request madam, but I can accommodate. I shall return momentarily.” Big blue dipped his body in a polite bow and floated out the door, leaving Laney to patiently, sit in her chair, focusing her hungry eyes on the plate of greasy meat, but not daring to take a bite.</p>
<p>    Moments later, Big Blue floated back into Laney’s office, carrying a clear tube of thick, grayish liquid. Swiveling her chair towards him, Laney accepted the serum, holding it up to the overhead light to see the clumps of mystery goo shake back and forth. What she held in her hands, was kept in large vats near the kitchens, stored in a room, with a doorway too small for her body to fit through. At every meal, the serving robots would inject large amounts of the fattening slop into her food, ensuring that Laney would continue to grow into the vault’s idea of a perfect body type for the post-apocalyptic world.</p>
<p>    With a sudden twist of her thick wrist, Laney popped open the cover of the tube and let the aroma of the fattening substance drift into her face. Tilting the container to her lips, Laney let a single drop fall onto her tongue. Swishing the lard around in her mouth, Laney’s taste buds were treated to a mesmerizing combination of what resembled a thick shake consisting of grease, butter, and pure fat. Further lifting up the tube, Laney let the substance chug down her throat, greedily, drinking up the serum that she knew full well would do disastrous things to her body. Laney finally, stopped when half the container was empty, her tongue working diligently to clean off the stray drops surrounding her lips.</p>
<p>    Her mind made up, Laney poured the substance into a mug, watching the serum slowly drip into her cup. While, she waited for the drink to settle, she finally indulged in her second breakfast, grabbing a handful of bacon to shove in her mouth. With her mug filled to the brim, Laney washed down her food with the serum, taking a moment from her ravenous chewing to instruct Big Blue to bring her a second tube of XFS. Leaning forward in her chair for more bacon, Laney heard the seams of her suit rip open, letting parts of her flab peek out between the leather. Snapping another slice of bacon in half, Laney dipped it in the serum, planning to speed up her Vault 52 life plan.</p>
<p>* * *</p>
<p>    With a platter overflowing with snack cakes, Big Blue knocked on the door to Laney’s office, a politeness that had become unneeded in recent months. Waiting a moment in silence, Big Blue opened the door himself and floated inside to join the small platoon of robots scurrying about. The office had gone through major modifications, the desk having been pulled out to make way for large entertainment center and a makeshift bed, consisting of four queen-sized mattresses. In center of the room, resting on the bed and with a never ending stream of robots to serve her, sat Laney just finishing up her mid-day snack.</p>
<p>    A year of residency in Vault 52 had completely, changed Laney from a skinny, athletic wanderer to a living blob of fat. While the vault, had jumpsuits in a variety of extra-large sizes, the Vault-Tec workers had failed to plan for someone growing as a large as Laney, leaving her to spend her days in her birthday suit. Not that she minded, considering how often crumbs and sauce would tumble from her mouth and land on the gigantic boulder of a belly, taking up most of her makeshift bed. Her beach-ball sized breasts, served the purpose of a makeshift tray for her, putting them in reach of her chubby arms to stretch over and pick up her food with her plump fingers. The only thing that seemed small on Laney, were her stubby legs, weak from underuse and pinned down by the wide rear, whose cheeks had begun to hang off the sides of her mattress. Unable or unwilling to move herself, it became the job of Laney’s small army of robots to transport her whenever she need to use the bathroom or get sponged off in the showers. To anyone else, this existence would be a nightmare, but to Laney, she thought of her over 1000-pound body as a perfect paradise.</p>
<p>    “Your snack is ready Ms. Laney,” Big Blue announced, balancing the platter on her chest.</p>
<p>    “Thanks BB.” Picking up five snack cakes, Laney opened her mouth wide and shoved them in, biting down and spraying her chin and torso in cream. “How’s my second lunch coming along?” she asked, her chubby cheeks working hard to chew messy treats.</p>
<p>    “Very well miss,” he replied, wiping her face clean with a damp cloth. “Although, it is taking a while for us to rehydrate the two dozen burgers.”</p>
<p>    “That’s fine,” Laney said, sucking cream off of her fingers. “I can just have another snack to hold me until then. Just make sure you double the dosage of serum XFS to make up for it.” Tossing the last snack cake in her mouth, Laney picked up the platter and licked the remaining drops of cream, before handing it back to Big Blue.</p>
<p>    “Of course Ms. Laney. In the meantime, can I offer you some entertainment?” Reaching into his compartment, Big Blue pulled out the well-used brochure and offered it to Laney.</p>
<p>    “Yes, thank you,” Laney said, taking the brochure and shuffling through. Thumbing through the pages, Laney was finding it hard to decide on what movie to watch or which to be read to her. Randomly, stopping on a page, she peeked down at an option that she used to stay clear of, but for some reason that day he interest was high enough to try it out. Pointing out the decision to Big Blue, Laney handed back the brochure and waited.</p>
<p>    Moments later, the door to Laney’s office once again opened to reveal a Protectotron painted completely black. “I am Mr. Fisto,” the robot stated, its modified hands whirring to life as he slowly, shuffled towards the eager overseer. “Assume the position.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>